


Violet Eyes

by TheDreamer240



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bee has a flat chest, Bee starts out pretty ruthless, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), F/M, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Falling is very painful, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), I do not condone anything like this IRL, Intersex Beelzebub, M/M, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, change of heart, dub-con, even when you're already in Hell, it gets softer I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: What happens when The Prince of Hell takes The Archangel Gabriel prisoner? Well, things don't really go as planed.(I suck at Summaries)Another RP between me and a friend on my Discord Server. Reading over it n such there are a few times I've found that I said one thing in one response and something else in another that contradict each other, but lets be honest you're reading this for the smut and you don't really care.





	1. Mine

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. No war. Because of one idiotic demon and a good for nothing angel who didn’t even have the decency to die. Now he would never know if Heaven really does triumph over hell, though he felt in his heart it would.

There was... nothing left for them to do. God had no plans to dish out to the angels and he left enough messages to Metatron to last several lifetimes. The humans were supposed to die, everyone- every _thing_ was supposed to die... all except God’s army.

He sighed as he sat at a bench in the middle of the quaint SoHo city.

Fuck it all... _fuck it all_. What the hell was the purpose anymore?!

He took the celestial smartphone the higher-up angels used and dialed the phone number for the general office in Hell. He had questions, and the Almighty sure as hell wasn’t answering.

Bee had a lot to deal with, now that the world hadn’t ended. Hell was _chaos_. That fucking Dante started giving the souls hope for some sort of... nonexistent redemption and an uprising was in their mists. They were swamped with calls from human correspondents, worshipers looking for demonic miracles, angry conspiracy theorists waiting for the end of the world and wondering what the hell happened, and some prank calls by some fucking teenager. On top of that, Satan was going back and forth between sulking in his room and coming out to completely wipe masses of tortured souls and demons alike. To say Bee was exhausted, stressed, and pissed out was the understatement of the millennia.

Bee growled, snatching the phone from some demon’s hand and shoving him away, their voice deep and distorted in their anger. “I told you to zztop calling here, you little cockzzuker.”

Gabriel clicked his tongue at the insult before putting on a fake smile, "I wanted to talk about the recent events, check up on how things went down there with the Demon Crowley." He shuffled in his seat, "It seems Aziraphale is something... different, not fallen, but immune to hell fire, something's not right."

The moment they heard the familiar voice, they straightened, brows furrowed as they listened carefully to what the angel had to say. They were impressed that he even knew the number.

“Hm.” He responded, quiet for a moment.

So something was up. It wasn’t just that psychopath Crowley that was immune to the execution. Something was going on with those two.

“Odd. Crowley alzzo didn’t perish in the holy water. Thozze two have played uzz for foolzz, zzomehow. I don’t know how yet, but we will find out, and then we will rid of them properly.” He frowned, deeper than he already had been. “Meet me by the park in fifteen minutezz.”

Gabriel nodded, despite the fact that Beelzebub couldn't see his response, "right, fifteen." 

* * *

(-We didn't know how to get to where we wanted so we skipped-)

* * *

Gabriel found himself tied up, on his knees, in the middle of the Prince of Hell's throne room. He could feel the eyes of other demons on his bare back. His muscles were tense with anxiety, the only thing keeping him relaxed was the radiating heat of hell.

Looking around Gabriel shivered, if his mouth wasn't stuffed with a dirty cloth he might ask why he was here and why there was audience. But instead all he could do was to assume the worst.

A harsh, wheezy chuckle was heard before the very Prince of Hell themselves stepped into view. “Ah, it lookzz like the prinzezz is finally awake.” They seemed to announce, a chorus of sinister snickers sounding behind the angel.

Beelzebub leaned down, full, dead, grey-ish blue eyes intense on the angel, searching his face. They patted his face a little harshly before they stood.

“How are you finding the bindzz, angel? Hm? Too tight?” they didn’t care, anyway. They weren’t there to comfort Gabe. They were there to play with him... whether he liked it or not.

Without warning, he slapped Gabe hard across the face. “Your zzubordinate azz made uzz look like foolzz, and now you will reap what you zzewed.” they pulled the celestial being’s chin up to look at them. “Am I making myzzelf clear enough for you, you zztupid little angel?”

Gabe choked out a sob he didn't realize he was holding in when he the harsh slap of Bee's hand met his face. The salty wetness rushing down his cheeks. His teeth biting harshly I to the cloth to distract from the stinging of his cheek. 

He tried his best to avoid their icy cold gaze as he nodded his head feverishly. He didn't want to make them upset, but perhaps he already made that mistake. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, letting the rest of the tears at his waterline fall down with the others. He could hear the cheers of the demons that watched him.

Bee cocked their head.

“Look at that. I alwayzz found your zzpeciezz revolting, but you almozzt look pretty when you cry.” They stared at Gabe for a while before leaning down again to lick up his salty, delicious tears. They moved to his ear to whisper. 

“You’ve never zzuffered before.” They swallowed against a laugh stuck in their throat. “I can tell by how you’re already crying, when I’ve barely touched you. I wanted to zzay that I am honored to be the one to ruin you.” They purred out the words, nibbling at Gabe’s earlobe. “We’re going to have zzo much fun together, and that’zz a promizze. I’m going to make you zzuffer, and it’s going to be deliciouzz.~”

They breathed Gabe in before taking a few steps away from him. “Zztrip him down, tighten hizz bindzz, make zzure he doezzn’t go anywhere.” They commanded with a snap of their slender fingers, demons rushing to rip the crisp, neat clothing from Gabriel’s body, tightening his already uncomfortably tight binds, as was their ruler’s wish.

Now, Gabe probably couldn’t see, because in the throne room was a two-way mirror, specifically for public executions, which happened from time to time, should a demon not cut it, but they were surrounded by demons, watching. Some had even, by Bee’s encouragements, had their pants off, their bottom halves exposed, as the wretched beasts played with themselves, looking on in anticipation of when Gabe was going to be ravished.

They walked over, eyes never leaving the fluffy feathered fiend, as they grabbed a small, slender, wooden stick.

“God will not help you here, my zzweet. Zzhe doesn’t know you’re even here, zzo I wouldn’t waste my time praying.”

They started to caress Gabriel’s blemishless, sunkissed skin with the tip of the stick.

“I’m the only one you can plead merzy to, and I won’t lizten. What I will do, izz I will hit you with thizz zztick. Very, very hard. You will have weltzz, bruizzezz.... you’ll _bleed_. But know that you’re doing your job~” They snorted, covering their mouth to hide their smile. “You’re making zzo many happy!”

Gabe grimaced as they felt the others slimy tongue on their cheek, it burned slightly, but he didnt know if that was from the saliva or the humiliation. Or both. 

Feeling the bonds tighten and his clothes rip Gabriel felt like throwing himself in hellfire right then in there if he could. Instead he let out another choked sob, gagging on the cloth. He tried to push at it with his tongue to force it out, instead he was left with an exaughsted tongue and jaw. Groaning at the tight binds. 

Gabriel listened closely as they spoke about they would do, bracing himself for the hit and sting of the wooden stick Beelzebub held in their hand.

They took in a nice, deep breath and sighed, content, before thwacking Gabe’s back hard with the thin wood, a bright red mark showing instantly. Bee rubbed the tip of the crop along the red line, excited to see the welt it formed. Then they did it again, even harder, if possible.

They whacked Gabe like this for a while, on different parts of his body. His arms, his thighs, his back, ass, and even cock. No strike was merciful, or rhythmic. They didn’t want him to get used to it. Where is the fun in that?

Next, Bee placed a collar tightly around Gabe’s neck, just enough so that he felt the slightest bit of air restriction before they attached a leash to it and pulled for Gabe to follow them on his knees.

“You have many guezztzz that came to see you. Why don’t you greet them, hm?” They took the gag out. “Zzay hello, kitty~” They purred, “and zzniff their crotchezz like a good boy~” Some demon’s masturbated right in Gabe’s face, and Gabe was expected to stick his nose right into that, breathing deeply for a greeting. Bee abandoned the whipping stick for a small cattle prod, should Gabe refuse. He would be shocked until he obeyed. “And zzay Thank you.” They commanded with a small tap of the prod at Gabe’s back, sending a sharp sting where it touched, just to show him what Bee was capable of. A small taste.

Gabe tried not to let the hits weaken him too much, on the verge of falling after each hit. It wasn't until the hits stopped that he allowed himself to slouch. 

Feeling the collar Gabriel's eyes widened, not necessarily afraid, but shocked. It was oddly comforting, helping him forget the fact that he was naked everywhere else, aside from the bindings. 

The pull of the leash was nothing but rough, finding some sort of strength in himself to catch himself by moving a knee forward. Using that momentum he made him way to where Beelzebub wanted him. 

Then the gag was released, the strings of saliva landing on his already tear stained face. 'Say thank you', and so he did, over and over "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," he sniffled, as he kissed at the Prince's feet before he looked up at Bee with pleading eyes. He didn't want to think about the countless demons watching. It was safer that way. Easier. _Less humiliating._

“Don’t grovel.” They spat at him, shocking him with the prod. “Zzniff them like I fucking told you to, I want that pretty little nose to get familiar with some ball zzackzz, understood??” They shocked him again and started walking around the half circle, walking Gabe and making him greet each guest.

"Aaah-" he his mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt ever volt from the prod through his body, it work a few moments to regain his thoughts. Wimpering softly before complying, he hated every second. He would never admit it aloud but Bee didn't smell like you'd think, but these other demons? They were wretched, they smelled of horse dung and decaying corpses.

Perhaps that's the reason why Gabe would have rather spent his time worshiping the prince than kneeling before any other. Or perhaps it was the status, who knew, really. 

But Gabriel complied, making his way over to each demon Bee walked him up to. Each smell different, worse as it went on.

“I zzhould have them all fuck you, zzhouldnt I, zzweet little angel?” They ran their fingers through Gabe’s soft, graying hair. “I zzhould make you a putrid demon cum dump...” they mused. “But... you’re mine” they tugged on the collar. “And the only demon allowed to touch you izz me.”

They pulled Gabriel to the center of the room again. “Zzay thank you to everything that let zzcum like you greet them. You are in the prezenzze of royalty.”

As they waited for Gabe to thank the demons he was forced to sniff, the prince delicately removed their sash, and jacket, and loosened the collar of their blouse. They zipped their trousers open, pulling out a semi-hardening cock. They forced Gabe’s nose against it. “Zzniff it. This izz What rulezz you now. This izz what’s keeping you alive. You will worzhip this, it izz your master. It izz your god. Am I underzztood? This cock izz what you live for, you’re nothing but a hole for it to fill. Take a deep whiff, zzlut. Make zure this zzmell izz all that you remember.”

It was true, Bee did smell different from the other demons. They wore expensive cologne, for one, and despite the decaying look of their skin, they were very clean. They could afford to be, they were a prince.

“Put your fucking mouth on it,” They demanded with an angry, loud buzz. “Get me to come in that zzweet mouth and I might give you merzy.”

_'You're mine'_ rang in Gabriel's head over and over until he seemed to believe it, he wanted that, not the other hundred demons surrounding them. So he choked out a reply, well, not so much choked as _blurted_ out, "t-thank you," he hesitated, "...Sir." 

Gabriel complied, nuzzling a Beelzebubs package, letting himself revile in the sweet musky scent. If he had his arms free he might have put hand on Bee's thigh gently to press further. Instead he found resistance against the bindings. 

Testing the waters he stuck his tongue out slightly to lap at the head before pressing soft kisses along the shaft. He looked up, with pleading violet eyes. His cheeks still stained with tears, but they had since stopped flowing.

Their own ears perked up at what Gabriel had said. _‘Thank you, sir,’_ how delicious.

“You were created to be a zzubmissive little zzlut, weren’t you? God took great care in making you a plaything juzt for demonz, Archangel Gabriel.”

They wet their lips, their dead eyes filled with lust as they looked into pleading purple. Gabriel was.... perhaps the prettiest angel they’d ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t saying much, angels in general were ugly as sin -well, as prayer- but he was prettier than even most succubi... and that was meaningful.

This was supposed to be punishment... but as Gabriel was delicately lapping at their cock as if he truly worshiped it instead of trying to get this over with... a fleeting thought came to Beelzebub’s mind to keep the angel, as a pet. They snarled, pulling at it’s soft hair.

“Zztop zztalling, whore. Get to work.”

Gabriel let out a moan, both at the words coming from Bee and at the pull of his hair, and so he did as he was told. Fitting what he could in his mouth as he sucked so fervently, it was oddly sweet, salty, sure, but that didn't stop Gabriel from wanting to savor all he could. Making sure to try and find all the sweet spots that made his Sir sigh and groan in pleasure. If he had his hands and arms free he would pull Beelzebub closer, his gag reflex was non existent, so taking them down to the hilt wouldn't be a problem. It was the balance that was giving him trouble.

Beelzebub was, against their own will, rewarding the angel with their sighs and soft moans, guiding Gabriel by the hair to go the pace they wanted and the exact direction.

As fantastic as Gabriel’s mouth was, it wasn’t enough. Beelzebub snapped their fingers, the binds dissolving into smoke, earning disappointed grunts from the demons before Bee shot the lot of them a fierce glare that shut them all up. Granted, this wasn’t very sexy for them, but they knew not to question their prince.

They looked back down at Gabriel.

“If you run, I’ll kill you. I freed you so you can pleasure me more efficiently... so get to it.”

Looking up Gabriel caught Beelzebubs icy gaze before moving his arms to grip tightly onto the backs of Bee's thighs, allowing him to push himself deeper, burying his nose in soft thick curls. This was nice, he decided, aside from all the eyes staring(?) At him he doubled his efforts to forget, take his mind off of them, the crowd.

Moving his hands from the backs of Bee's thighs he felt inward towards the base of their cock, lightly tugging at the fabric of the Prince's jeans.

“You want theze off, iz that it, little angel?” Bee humored him, miracling their pants away so they didn’t have to move from that sweet, warm mouth. This had begun to get more and more boring for the demons as Bee forgot to put on a show and instead focused on their own pleasure. They snapped their fingers at Gabe.

“All the way down. I want it down your throat. And while you’re down there...” they grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to the cunt that lay hidden underneath their cock.

“You’d better make me cum, Angel, or I’m plucking feathers.”

Inhaling all he could Gabe pushed forward, almost swallowing hard around the tip of their cock. He allowed his hand to be moved feeling around the edge of Bee's vulva before entering with two fingers. He had heard about a spot within that would the other feel pleasure, and so he searched, scissoring his fingers slightly till he crooked his fingers forwards, hoping to find just the right spot. 

His eyes were wet, this time not from pain, he looked up at Bee to see how well he was doing, perhaps he was looking for praise, he liked when Bee praised him, he knew this was meant to be a punishment but he couldn't help but feel so good.

They wanted, originally, to humiliate the angel by fucking him in front of an audience, but they suddenly felt... possessive of him. It could be because Gabe was so damn good with his mouth and fingers, or just how damned pretty he was. Bee couldn’t tell, but they miracled them out of the throne/execution room and into a lavish bedroom fit for royalty. Their bedroom. They then pulled Gabe’s mouth off them.

“Up. Get up.”


	2. Fallen

Doing as he was told Gabe stood up, feeling hot with new embarrassment as he found himself feeling a little too exposed, his collar was gone. The room was lovely, but awfully dark, his halo manifested, giving off a new soft, warm glow around him. 

Gabe seemed to forget this was all forced, that there was no going back to Heaven now. Not after everything.

"So..." he thought for a moment, "what will you have me do... sir."

Bee already had plans upon plans with Gabe. Where should they begin? They looked into those beautiful violet eyes and blinked in surprise that Gabe would dare to speak to them, their face twisted in anger and they slapped him hard across the face before tugging him down so their noses almost touched.

“Don’t get familiar with me. You zzpeak when I tell you to zzpeak. Am I underztood? I am not your friend, I am your mazter, you belong to me. Get on the bed, on your kneezz, legz zpread, azzz up. And make it pretty or you'll be very zorry.” They shoved him backwards. “Go.”

Gabe swallowed hard his face stinging heavily from the impact, but hand around their throat was almost comforting despite how rough it was.

He nodded, moving back towards the bed before turning around. He made his way up the bed to the soft black pillows, not allowing himself the pleasure of resting on any of them. Instead, he stopped just before, laying his head down on the comforter, his arms bent and resting by each side of his head. Moving his knees he tried to make a show of it, his ass swaying only slightly as he spread his legs apart. His cock hard and almost throbbing, but he didn't dare touch it, he didn't want to test Bee's limits, he wanted to be a good boy. And he was a _very_ good boy.

Bee licked their lips watching Gabe make a show just of getting onto the bed and into position. Was it right for an angel to tempt a demon like this? Bee sniffed as they moved to their side table to pluck a small bottle of lube from their drawer before they climbed the bed, unbuttoning their shirt and sliding it off their shoulders. The festering wounds that were on their face continued throughout their body, one above their hip, two splayed across their back, one at the back of their thigh.

They wanted so badly to lube themselves up and thrust right into Gabe, after all, this was supposed to be a punishment. But that fat, muscular ass had the prince’s mouth watering. They just couldn’t help themselves. They squeezed and slapped at his ass. “For everything I do to you, you thank me.” They commended, kneading his surprisingly soft ass before bringing their hand down against a cheek.

Gabriel keened, gripping the sheets and letting out a high, "Thank you, sir" he didn't want to let them down after all, and besides, he _was_ in fact _very thankful_. 

If he wasn't so afraid to speak more than that, he'd thank them for everything else, for bringing him here, for allowing his arms free, for letting him suck them off, he loved all of it.

“Look at thizz little hole.” Bee purred, licking their fingers and tapping them firmly against it.

“Who doezz it belong to? Hm?” they leaned down to bite Gabriel’s ass cheek, sucking in to leave a large, gorgeous purple bruise.

His toes curled, biting his lip to keep from being too loud before thinking twice about it, "ah- you, sir. It belongs to you, sir. Th-thank you, sir" his breath was shaky with anticipation and pleasure.

They hummed in approval, or rather, _buzzed_.

“And who do you belong to?”

They went back to kneading Gabe’s ass, spreading it more to get a good look at that perfect little hole. God made this? She must have made it just for them. They leaned down and licked from just above the sweet hole, all the way to his lower back, teasing him.

Gabe huffed, his hands gripping at the sheets. "You sir, I belong to you." And he believed it, how couldn't he? When they were giving him so much pleasure. 

He could feel something on the sheets as he nuzzled into them, but he was in too blissed of a state to check just exactly what it was. He must have teared up slightly at the feeling. 

Gabriel wanted so badly to beg, beg to be fucked in any way, hell, anything but all this teasing.

It was as if Bee read Gabe’s mind as they commanded the angel to beg for them to fuck him. “And don’t clean it up either, I want to hear every little filthy thoughts in your mind. It’zz ok to be zzinful here, puppy, thizz izz the one place God doezn’t watch.”

_Oh.... wait_. If they had a heart, it would have sunk. They weren’t supposed to be reassuring the angel. They weren’t supposed to be gentle or encouraging. They were supposed to be punishing him. They kidnapped him to rape and humiliate him.

They banished the thought from their mind and focused on the moment, dragging their tongue slowly against that sweet, pink little hole.

Gabriel whimpered softly, closing his eyes, feeling whatever substance was forming gush down his cheeks. It wasn't until he felt a burning at his back that he grabbed for a pillow, biting into the fabric. Whatever it was it burned Gabriel tried to focus on the feeling of Bee at his entrance, but he needed something more, "please, please, sir- ah-" he gasped, but decided speaking was a bad idea as he felt the burning at his back intensify.

Bee laughed despite themselves, giving Gabe’s ass a good slap. Their laugh wasn't unpleasant, despite how it buzzed with a thousand flies. “I told you to beg for me to fuck you. I want to hear it.” They went back to eating him out, lapping against his entrance, swirling their tongue around it, poking it deep enough for the tip to slide in before licking it over. “Tell me how much you need my cock.”

The burning at his back grew as he tried to speak, he tried so desperately to keep his wings in, not ruin the moment. But as he let out a choked sob unable to open his eyes as they were screwed shut through the pain, tears mixed in with whatever else it was streaking down his face. "Please! Please fuck me sir! I need- Fuck-" he lost his concentration, his wings spanning out, reaching up behind him before tensing up close to his back. They weren't the pure white they used to be, they glowed at the tips the same fiery flame his halo did. His wings were now a crispy gray, and still darkening slowly. 

Gabriel begged again, "please, please... _please..._ " it trailed off into a whimper, he wanted anything, _anything_ to keep his mind off of the flames at his back.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Gabe was reacting like Bee was torturing him, but not sexually... and alarm bells rang in the demon prince’s head. They took their mouth off of Gabe and leaned back.

“What’zz wrong with you, what’zz happening?” That was their version of a doting lover’s _‘are you ok’_.

They moved to rub Gabe’s back, but cursed as they were almost hit with wings that were... _blackening,_ crisp and burning at the the tips of each feather. His halo, too, was dimming in its gold brilliance and seemed as though it were turning to the crystallized rocks one would find inside of a volcano.

Dear Satan, he was falling. _But why?_ He did nothing wrong... he was kidnapped... this was all against his will. Beelzebub looked up at the ceiling as if God herself were there, with answers as to why this was happening. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Hell was the one place God vowed never to go. They were supposed to be safe here.

Bee pulled Gabe into their lap and tried their best to soothe him. Falling was hard, it was _excruciating_. It was as if you had the flu and were experiencing drug withdrawals while being on fire. It was every definition on awful and all Bee could do about it was provide some comfort, or at least attempt to. They knew what it was like to fall.

They pressed soft kisses at Gabe’s shoulder blades and reached around to kneed his thigh.

“It will pazz, Gabriel. It will pazz.”

Violet ink streamed down Gabriel's cheeks and down his neck, he could feel the now soothing caresses of his Prince. He wanted to ask why. Why he was being comforted, still unaware of exactly _why_ he feeling this way in the first place. 

He gasped for air, "Please Bee, just-" he reached back grasping at Beelzebubs thigh with indigo claws, leaving gashes In their wake. Had he realized his actions he would have apologized, but he was too focused on ignoring the pain. His back arched as he tried to push himself closer to Bee, "Please," he pleaded again, he wanted something, anything to distract him. He wanted Beelzebub.

Gabriel was leaking. But it wasn’t tears, it was like... like... a purple ink of some sort. They tried to say something, anything really, but whatever they were going to say was interrupted with a hiss, or rather a buzz, as they were scratched, deep enough to bleed, a deep, onyx color.

If this were any other time, they would have cussed at the culprit and punished them severely, but Gabriel was falling, and they wouldn’t wish something like that on their worst enemy.

They quickly spilled lubricant onto their fingers and cock, spreading it onto each.

“I hope you’re not a virgin.” They sighed, their wounds were already starting to heal. They needed him prepared already and they wanted to ease the pain as soon as possible, so preparing him would be done with haste. It may hurt a bit... they didn’t want anything else to hurt him really, not while he was experiencing quite possibly the worst pain of his life now.

They slowly slid a finger in. They wished they could let Gabe adjust to the invading digit but frankly they couldn’t. They pushed in and pulled out, and if they weren’t hard enough before, the sight of how Gabriel hugged their one finger was absolutely delicious and seemed to stroke Bee’s cock into being painfully hard.

They did that for a bit, rubbing at Gabe’s walls, twisting their finger inside and massaging. They added a second finger, it was an extremely tight fit that made the prince’s cock twitch. They slid their fingers inside, slid them slowly out till just the tips were inside, then slid back in again. They rubbed all around inside making scissoring motions to open him up. After a bit, they did the same with a third. Gabe’s ass held to their finders so tightly, they could see just a bit of the inner pink each time they slid out and it turned Bee on like nothing else. 

Slowly They slid their fingers all the way out, before lining up and pushing their cock inside, having put a lot more lube into it beforehand. They were slow and careful, pushing all the way inside until they were comply sheathed.

“Tell me when I can move, zzo I could fuck you zzenzelezzz.”

Gabriel tensed ever so slightly at the intrusion. It hurt yes, but it was different, something he could handle. He knew it would be worth it. As the slight pain of Bee's fingers eased up Gabe found himself pushing back, allowing himself to focus on the feeling of their fingers stretching him open, moaning as they softly hit that perfect spot inside him. But more of that would come later. 

His wings were now dark gray, almost black as they were still signed and burning at the tips. His halo now was completely void of color, like a black hole just above his head. And the ink flowing from his cheeks was a rich violet like his eyes before, even now, the color filling every surface inch of his eyes. 

Gabriel almost lost himself in thought before felt the tip of Beelzebub's cock enter him, it hurt, yes, but god if he didn't enjoy it. 

As they sat there, waiting for him to get adjusted to the size, his thoughts went back to the fire at his back, Gabriel immediately regretted this. Arching his back again, attempting to get away from the pain, mouth open in a silent scream. Now, _he needed it now_ , "M-move, please-" he begged through gritted teeth.

Beelzebub nodded and slid their cock back before pushing forward. It was slow, but deep. One hand gripped his hip while the other moved across his torso, caressing the skin, marveling at how much warmer it was steadily getting. They’d never fucked anyone mid-fall before, pretty sure no one has. It was pretty exciting, although Bee couldn’t help but feel a little guilty... they never meant for this to happen, it wasn’t part of the punishment.

They rocked their hips into him at a more steady pace, groaning at how tight Gabriel was. They want their boy to stay this tight and delicious for all eternity, it was the least God could do after banishing him from her kingdom.

They pinched a nipple as they picked their pace up. They were fucking deep and hard, rhythmically, their skin audibly slapping against his.

“Who do you belong to?” They had Gabriel truly to focus more on the moment and answering their questions in an attempt to distract from the fall.

Leaning his head back against Bee's shoulder Gabe moaned, his brow furrowed in both pain and pleasure. The pain in his back seemed to ease as Bee began to move, it was like water quenching the flame. But he wanted more, _needed_ more, he wanted to see them, hold them tight. 

Trying to steady his breathing Gabriel opened his eyes slightly, seeing the violet ink staining his cheeks. Why? he wondered, it wasn't until he looked up and caught a glimpse of his blackened halo that he understood. 

Letting out a sob he moved the arm that had once been where his claws were digging into the princes thigh, up and over to gently reach for Bee's face. 

He felt them pick up the pace, moving to angel themselves just right. When they found it, that one spot that made him see stars, that seemed to completely quench the fire at his back as they turned completely black with an almost violet iridescence to each feather. He arched his back, this time in pleasure as felt his Prince hold onto him. 

"Thank you- thank you, sir I belong to you, sir." he knew it wasn't necessary at this point, but he truly was thankful, he was so lost in what Bee was giving him that he completely forgot about his own aching need (also an oversight of the writer who seems to be more focused on the angst than the actual smut-).

Beelzebub was selfish. Of course they were, they’re a demon. Only they could think of the magic of seeing Gabe’s face twisted in immense pleasure and anguish as their sweet pet was falling. They wanted to see every emotion on his face, when they should be comforting him through this.

“Get on your back.” They spoke firmly, pulling out of him. “And hold your knees to your chest, I want every bit of aczzezz to your hole.” They smack his ass. “Hurry up.”

Gabriel followed their instructions, laying on his back, his wings splayed out on either side of him. He was impatient, scared of feeling the pain again. Reaching out he did something, that under any circumstances he would have regretted immediately, he grabbed either side of Bee's face, pulling them in for their lips to meet his. Gabe had no idea how they might react, but by Satan if it wasn't worth the risk. In the possibly small amount of time he had to make notes the first was how chapped their lips were, contrasting in his own soft ones. The second was the warmth. The third was their taste, sweet like honey, perhaps that was just his imagination, but it fit, in his opinion.

Bee was not expecting the kiss. Their eyes were like saucers as Gabe crashed his lips sloppily against theirs. But soon, their eyes were closed and they were kissing him back, sucking on his lower lip and plunging their tongue into his mouth, playing with his. His lips may have been thin, but they felt plush against Bee’s. They were soft and warm and tasted like vanilla. Bee moaned, a hand going down to grip their cock and find Gabe’s hole with the head of it. Once they had, they pushed roughly inside, sucking on Gabe’s tongue as they slid in to the base before fucking deep and hard, as they had before, but quicker this time. And they loved how tightly Gabe’s hole hugged their cock, as if it never wanted them to leave. One arm held the prince up, while the other moved to intertwine their fingers. Gabe indeed belonged to Bee and they made sure of that. They were going to give him a life of rough fucking and luxurious pampering that he never knew.

Gabe moaned into the kiss, feeling himself become more emotional ink flowing back towards his ears and into his hair. He moved his hand down, clawing at Bee's back with newly sharp nails. He could feel Bee at his entrance, pushing in, and intertwining their fingers into the pillow. He broke the kiss to nuzzle into the crook of their neck, letting out a soft moan.

“That’z right... moan for me. Don’t hold back.” They pushed their hips up into him, looking for that sweet spot. They hissed at the claws in their back, surprisingly painful, but they didn’t mind. That was a great reward. They were doing just what Gabe liked, the slutty little angel.

“Who do you belong to?” They shoved their cock in him particularly hard.

"Ah-" a feeling flooded through Gabriel, the flames at his back now completely washed away as he felt Bee hit that one spot within him, "fuck- I'm yours, sir." A thrust, a moan in reply, "only yours." It only took a few more of the Prince's thrusts to lead him over the edge, his cum sickening between them as he bit down into their shoulder, not thinking twice about it as his mind went white.

They were delighted to hear the angel cuss.... though he very well wasn’t an angel anymore, was he? He’d... he'd still be an angel to Bee. Their little angel. They groaned, panting as they picked up their pace, absolutely ramming into him, their cock twitching, reveling in the tightness and warmth that was Gabriel. He was so... _beautiful. Perfect. Theirs._ When Gabe came so deliciously, their pleasured walls spasming around the prince, his semen coating their stomachs, they released a pleasured groan, closing their eyes, mouth hanging open as they came deep inside the newborn demon.

They took a moment to catch their breath before slipping out, a small bit of cum leaking out onto the black silk sheets. It was such a beautiful sight. Gabe’s hole was red and puffy from being fucked so well, and if Bee weren’t so exhausted, they would have fucked him again just from that view. Instead, they scooped the come up with their thumb and wiped it onto Gabe’s lips.

“Don’t move.”

They scooped all of Gabe’s come with their fingers, taking a small taste of it, out of curiosity, before placing their hand near Gabe’s mouth.

“Open.”

Gabe’s come tasted... good. _Sweet_. It’d be a nice reward for their little pup.

Opening his eyes Gabe reviled in the sight of Bee above him, his now violet scleras almost pleading up to them. He was exhausted, breathing, almost panting, heavily. But the pain was gone. His fall down to hell was finished. All that was left was the ache in his back, and the almost pleasurable sting in his ass. Gabriel smiled softer as he opened his mouth for Bee's fingers, savoring the taste of his own substance around such a beautiful creation. Closing his eyes once more, relaxing into the pillows Gabe let in a soft sniffle, he wasn't sad, no, but his mind was filled with so many emotions, both positive and negative that he couldn't help himself. 

Opening his eyes once more, sucking softly at their fingertips before releasing them they allowed the ink to flow down his cheeks.

Bee gently pulled their fingers, now cleaned, from his lips and lay next to him for a moment, their nose nuzzling his cheek.

“Hey...” They spoke softly. “I didn’t mean for thizz to happen.... pleazze believe that. I... I didn’t think...” They paused, chewing their lip. “I’m zzorry, Gabriel.” They sighed.

“How about a warm bath, hm? Would that... would that help?” They weren’t used to dishing out comfort or softness, so they felt a little awkward, but even so, this felt right with Gabe. He felt, truly, _their's._

Gabriel smiled and nodded, he wanted so badly to tell them he was okay, but his voice gave out. Instead he leaned up as much as he cold kissed their cheek, slightly staining their face with the same violet ink that stained his own. 

Attempting to get up Gabriel only found himself wincing slightly, usually he would miracle himself better, but all his energy was spent. And not even a miracle could cure the after pain of falling. It was like he ran around the whole circumference of the earth and then some.


	3. Overwhelming Auras

Beelzebub slid off the bed with a soft thumb as their feet landed on the floor, turning back around to pick Gabriel up. They carried him bridal style over to their own private bathroom, where the tub was already filled with hot water, bits of lavender floating around in it for relaxation, fresh towels by the tub. It was almost as if they weren’t in hell at all here, but more so an exclusive spa. Bee had it designed that way, specifically for when it all became too much.

They placed Gabriel in the tub as gently as they could before taking up a sponge and pouring a milky soap onto it. It was one of those deep conditioning, hydrating soap that smelled of coconut. Again, these were the things that only demon royalty could partake in, no other demon could afford such luxuries.

They took Gabe’s arm closest to them and started soaping it up, looking at Gabe. “Can you zzpeak? Can you zzee?” They gulped almost afraid of the answer.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel closed his eyes before speaking roughly, "I can see," he opened them again as he attempted to sit up a little more. "m' tired." He looked over at Bee, hoping to meet their gaze, it wasn't until now that he was able to fully process what was happening. Just an hour or so ago Bee had been so cruel to him, and he had _enjoyed it._ Flexing his wings ever so carefully he adjusted himself into a slightly more comfortable position in the water. He took a moment to think before asking, "Why are you helping me?" _Why treat me any different than before? Why comfort me? Why did he enjoy this? Why had he fallen? Why? Why? Why?_ was all he could think about.

“I know, pup.” They took up his soap covered hand, kissing his knuckles. “You’ve had a very, very rough day.” They went back to washing him, the sponge sliding over his shoulder, across his chest, to his other arm. Bee had never been this gentle in their life, they were just as confused as he was.

Till he asked. They knew _why_... and they didn’t want to think about it. _‘It’s because I fell once too’_ they sighed.

“I don’t know..... I don’t know why.” They looked up at him. “Would you rather I didn’t?”

Gabriel looked away, "I- I don't know..." he took a moment to structure his words, "I... I'm not sure whether or not I _deserve_ it." He decided to be honest. If he was still an Angel he would say he deserved every bit of respect, he was made in God's image after all. But he was fallen now, for a reason he knew all too well. _Lust._ Gabe looked down into the water. It was now stained a vibrant violet from the ink that continued to stream down his face. "I don't deserve your kindness."

Moving himself ever so slowly, making sure not to move his ranching muscles too fast, Gabe straddled over Bee's legs, putting his hands on their chest to steady himself. Once he was situated he allowed his arms to drape over either of their shoulders. "...Thank you..." whether it was for the compliment or the command, Gabriel didn't know.

“Don’t thank me.” Bee sighed, caressing his sides with both hands.

“There’zz zzome thingz I have to talk to you about that you won’t like, but need to be dizcuzzzed. At zzome point you’ll have to go to orientation az a new demon. I’ll go with you if you’re afraid to go alone."

They squeezed the sponge for more soap before working on washing his back.

“Then there’z the matter of the name change... but that won’t come until you’re azzigned an animal and had your first lycanthropy zezzion. There’z a lot to do.” They sighed. “But I will be there with you every ztep of the way. After all, you’re mine. I’m going to put paperzz in for you to be my zzlave, zzo you will have no other job than to pleazze me and be by my zide. You won’t have any paperwork or field work to do. You’re only job izz to zit pretty.” They smirked, leaning up for a kiss.

Gabriel smiled brightly, and for once in his life he meant it, no more faking his happiness for the Greater Good. Now he has someone to look up to, someone that he knows he can trust. He let his hands weave through soft black strands of hair as he kissed back. Gabe liked that thought, not having to do anything but serve his Prince. He pressed himself closer, puffing out his chest, feeling his soft stomach pressed against theirs; his prick flush between, half hard.

Bee kissed him passionately before breaking it to look at his beautiful face. They smirked.

“You’re zzmiling. I thought you’d be angry about thizz... you’re not an angel anymore, you know, Gabriel...” Though he’d always be their angel.

Then they felt Gabe harden somewhat between them and they grinned wickedly.

“Already? I thought you were exzzhauzted.” They chuckled, taking up Gabe’s cock and stroking it firmly.

He huffed slightly, "It might just be that I don't want to think about it right now," a small drip of ink fell down once more, a sniffle, he really, really, didn't want to think about that right now. 

Bee was right, he was fallen, but now he had his prince to help him forget about all that, he just wanted to put all of this behind him. And so, Gabriel focused on the present, the hand on his cock, the skin under his lips as he moaned into the crook of their neck, "I- I am.. but how can I not- _fuck_ -" he bucked his hips up against the warm hand that gripped him so surprisingly lovingly, "how can I not be so aroused when I've got..." he paused, " when I've got the most stunningly handsome demon right here with me..."

Bee was cocky with their strokes, welcoming their angel’s bucks into their hand, slowly stroking down his shaft, and in between, stroking quickly at the head to really get him excited.

But they were taken aback by such a compliment... and it felt genuine too. _Too genuine._ Their eyes were wide, their faces red with a blush, before they snarled at him.

“Don’t zzay zhit like that.” They squeezed his cock hard, at the base, for punishment.

They loved the compliment.... it made them feel warm... they just didn’t know what to do with it.

“I bet this has never even been inside anything.” They snorted, their strokes at a more steady pace.

Gabe gripped at the back of Bee's head, fingers scrunching up such soft black locks. "Its true," he met their gaze, his solid violets to icy blue, "you're so stunning... your eyes they're like- they're like little icebergs... beautiful things, like the arctic," he took a moment to collect himself from a particularly harsh pump, a soft moan before he continued his sing-song of words, "like the sunset on the arctic, the billions of snowflakes glowing in the sunlight. Something you only get to see every once in a while. But me... I could just look into your eyes... and I'd be there." 

A moment passed, thinking on their bet, they were right, it hasn't. Gabriel hadn't even thought of doing anything that they had done together before it happened. He was abstinent for her, for his God, The Almighty. "It hasn't."

Bee didn’t think they could get any redder, but it happened, their hackles standing on end, and the urge to climb to safety was skyrocketing.

“That’z enough, that’zz quite enough!” Bee protested, practically sputtering. They weren’t used to such compliments.

Huffing as though they were an over-petted cat, going back to squeezing Gabe’s cock, they glared at him.

“You’re zzweet. Zzweet doezzn’t do well here.” they took a moment to calm down.

“Now about thizz virgin cock... I imagine you weren’t even allowed to ztroke it?” They snorted. “God’zz good little pet. Well, you’re my pet now, and I’m only going to ruin you further.” They smirked. “If you’re a very, very good boy for me, I’ll let it in my cunt. How doezz that zzound to you? I bet you never even dreamed of being in a warm, wet cunt, hm? soft little virgin boy.” They chuckled.

Gabriel groaned softly, nuzzling Bee's cheek, "I always thought her word was law... it might have been but by _somebody_ was it boring" his hips bucked lightly, water sloshing around them. "I think... I think for once in my life," he paused "and millennia after that, I'd like to give into temptation." Gabriel moved a hand down, keeping the hair weaved in Bees hair, put. The other reaching down, his thumb grazing their cock as he went past towards plush lips, "do keep in mind, that I haven't... I haven't done this before, earlier was... heat of the moment... So don't expect much." With that he let his fingers feel, linger before pushing in.

They jumped slightly at how Gabriel just pushed inside them. He didn’t attempt to wake them up a little or even slide in slowly... it wasn’t an issue, Bee was turned on enough that the jump was more from being startled than pain. They sighed, he really didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t need to be prepared.” They almost sounded bored. They gave him a few quick strokes. “Go to the other end of the tub and I’ll join you there.” They smirked. “Try not the come the zzecond you’re in me. It’zz going to feel different and great. Unlike any other zenzzation you’ve felt before. Go on, zzit, pup.”

His face flushed, an embarrassed smile flashing before let himself relax. Hesitantly pushing himself away to the other end of the tub, his wings pressed against his back. Gabriel enjoyed following orders, always had, this time was no different. And so he let Bee do what they needed to do, "Yes, sir."

Bee smirked as they watched their handsome pup back up to the other corner of the tub. They pushed forward, climbing their way to him, and kissed him roughly when they got there. Their hand reached down to pump at their hardening cock a few times as they sat comfortably in his lap.

They grabbed his cock, leading it to their silky folds, rubbing the head against the plush flesh.

“Ready? Don’t come~” They cooed at him, icy, lidded eyes looking into violet.

Gabriel sighed softly in the kiss, letting Bee pull away. Was he ready? he didn't know, but he didn't know he wanted to admire the other more while he had the chance, "one moment, I… I want to look at you." reaching out to put a hand on their hip, feeling the soft skin around a boiled wound. He'd imagined it might hurt, but Bee's had them since they'd fallen, so, maybe it was like an extension; an extra part of them just off the surface of the skin. He might ask later, best to leave questions to a better time. 

Gabe's hand moved down their thigh to a new, open wound. His fingers dangling around the edges but never daring to touch where it might hurt. He did this, he knew, in the heat of the moment, and he'd make sure to make up for it. 

"Okay" he looked up, his other hand moving to their cheek, pulling them into a soft kiss, "I'm ready"

“You want to look at me?” They rose a brow, but ultimately stayed put, looking off to the side so they wouldn’t have to think too hard about being examined by the other. “Very well...” they breathed.

Demons were nothing like humans or angels, and though they often found one another attractive, they understood that to any other being, they’d be considered ugly for the most part. So it was a tad nerve wracking to be so closely looked at by an Angel, however former he may be.

They winced as Gabe dance around their wound. It didn’t hurt, but it was tender, and Bee tried their best to ignore the sensation.

They looked back over at Gabe when they heard his ok, and let themselves be led into a kiss.

“Don’t think you’re in charge now, I’m zztill your mazter.” They reminded.

They continued after a beat to rub against the head of Gabe’s cock before they slowly slid themselves onto it, releasing a breath they didn’t know they’d been holding once he was fully sheathed.

“Let me know when it’zz alright to move.” They breathed, a hand moving to grip at his shoulder.

"Yes, sir" he nodded, of course he wasn't in charge, that was Bee, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Just... just one more thing, something I have to tell you." 

Gosh how was he supposed to start, he'd said it before, right? He was an angel, he loved all living things, but they weren't really living were they. He knew the feeling was there, he felt it. "I love you." And it felt like a weight being lifted off his chest.

The hand on their thigh moved back to their waist, squeezing softly, "I love you..." he paused, "...now please move, sir."

“Yes, what is it?” they waited, however impatiently for Gabriel to gather his thoughts. When Gabriel said he loved them, Beelzebub looked at him in shock. Their jaw hung open some, a fly landing on their tongue briefly before taking off again. He...what??

Bee winced at the confession said a second time as if the first were a slap and the other were a lunge to hit again. 

They broke their gaze and looked anywhere but at Gabriel. Love them? After all this? They felt a strange and embarrassing warmth inside them and flushed with a huff, they weren't enjoying his fuzzy feeling at all.

“I love you too.” They replied through gritted teeth, reluctantly, though sincerely.

With that, they moved, grinding on Gabriel’s virgin cock, lifting themselves on it before pushing back down, finally looking him in the eye, their thumb tracing his throat as they shuddered out a breath.

“I control your pleazure, Little Angel, and you won’t come until I zzay it’s alright to.”

Gabriel let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes only for a second before looking back up at his prince, reaching and leaning up to pull them into a gentle kiss. They felt amazing around him, plush walls tugging at him. He wanted to tell them over and over until they believed it, sure he was still hurting from the fall, but he knew his feelings, he knew _this_ feeling. Bee had been rough with him at first, but when they saw him falling they showed concern, and empathy, Gabriel new just like any angel that that was enough to show that they really cared, as much as they wouldn't want to admit to it. 

He wouldn't go against their orders not to come, but goodness sake just the feel of Bee around him in every sense, their Aura so close by, was intoxicating, so he reached out. His aura was still weak but he wanted more than anything to show Bee just how much he appreciated them, letting them feel what was probably the most intimate part of an Angel and even a Demon respectively.

Gabe kept their lips locked, placing his hands at either side of their face, brushing his thumbs across soft and fought patches of skin.

Bee growled and accepted the kiss, but his other actions were too much, _it was all too much_. They stopped moving, sitting on him instead.

And they ripped his hands from them.

“Zzzztop it!” They roared, face red and teeth going sharp. “Ztop it, ztop acting like that, it’zz ztrange! I’m _not._...”

They roared again, putting their face in their hands, frustrated from not being able to find the words.

“Zztop being zzo fucking zzoft, you’re a demon now, ok?! I’m not yourz, I don’t belong to you.... you fell because of me, zzztop.... looking at me like... like you....” _Like he loved them_ , tears were held at waterline, not daring to let them fall.

Beelzebub wasn’t used to this, and they were overwhelmed. They had genuine feelings for Gabe when they weren’t supposed to. When they were meant to have been torturing him. They didn’t know how to deal with this, it was all too much, too quick.

Panting hard, trying not to go into a panic they couldn’t bring themselves out of, they slowly lifted themselves off Gabe before quickly stepping out of the tub, grabbing a towel. “Don’t _fucking_ touch me.” Bee practically spat before storming out of the bathroom and into their room to splay out on their bed and take their frustrations out on their pillows.


	4. Sweet Demons

Gabriel's eyes widened but still soft, violet sclaras shifting as he took in their words. He shouldn't be surprised, honestly, of course they'd react like this. He wanted to assume the worst, that they'd never loved him in the first place, it would be easier that way wouldn't it. But he knew otherwise, that's why it was so hard, why it hurt so much. His back still stung, his legs still weak, he couldn't just… let them go. So Gabe took all the strength he had, ignoring every protest his soul gave.

Stepping out of the tub, grabbing a towel, and drying off to the best of his ability. He was soft by now, all he wanted to do was focus on them, his "HoneyBee..." he was never the best at comfort, even as an angel; he supposed maybe that's why right now, in this moment, he could forget how demonic he may have looked. Stopping at the edge of the bed he started, "I- I'm sorry.. I moved to fast for you, I'm new to this, all of this." Gabriel gestured around the room despite the other, their head hidden in pillows. "But... there's one thing I do know... no... a few things." He stepped forward, a hand hovering of their back, before thinking better of it, bringing it up to his other, holding it as thought It'd been stung. "I know I can't go back. I know all of this is new, that I've fallen. But I also know that it's not your fault, I was the one who sinned. I... I _Fell_ for you. I'm not sure exactly when, or why, perhaps the true fall wasn't until after. But I know I fell... because of _lust_." This time he allowed a hand to rest upon their back, sitting on the edge of the bed, his wings, still out and magnificent; he couldn't dematerialize them just yet, it would ache just a little too much. "But my true fall was after... when you showed concern... and empathy..." he paused, his hand gliding up to the middle middle just between their sholderblades "I know that..." he was afraid of saying it, he wanted to comfort them, he was worried that they'd never willingly return those words without faking malice. "that... I'll let you say it when you feel ready."

They tried calming down, though it was hard for them to. It was all new, and sudden, and above what they could handle. They weren’t used to not being in control, and they hated that feeling. They hated that they felt they needed to be physically close to Gabriel, even now, as they panicked with their head under a number of pillows, trying to hide from the world. They wanted to be as far from Gabe as possible and they still needed him close. They needed to smell his hair and play with his hands and bite his nose, his lips, his cheek, his _neck_... They needed to kiss his lips and lay across his thighs and climb his shoulders. They needed their sweet, stupid angel. Even now as he was a demon and they couldn’t handle their feelings, they needed him close.

They growled when he called them Honeybee... They _loved_ it. And they _hated_ that they loved it. They listened to what he had to say, not daring to move from their spot.

Soon they came out of their pillow cocoon and they crawled up to Gabe, slipping their hands under his wings and arms and hugging his back, their arms across his chest and stomach, their chin on his shoulder, they’re legs folded at the knee and on either side of Gabe’s body.

“Zhut up.” They said softly, pressing soft kisses across his shoulder. “Juzt ztop talking. You talk too much.” They pressed their cheek against his shoulder blade. “Let’z juzt... let it happen. We don’t have to explain it.... juzt let it happen naturally. It doezn’t need labelz right now. You’re mine and..... I’m yourz and that’zz it.”

Gabe smiled softly, letting his arms wrap around them, his "Honeybee..." it was practically a whisper. He kissed their neck, "My sweet Honeybee... we will go as slow as you like, I'll wait millennia if I have too." He moved his hands down to where their wings would be if they were materialized, right at the base. He wanted so badly to say those three words again, but he didn't want to overwhelm them again. He'll let them say it first.

Bee saw Gabe grab for them and moved, turning them to sit in his lap and let him hug them.

They buzzed softly in content with both the new nickname and sweet kisses at their neck. At the touch of his fingertips, their wings rolled out; giant, clear, iridescent wings, that vibrated with a loud buzz as they fluttered in freedom before fixing themselves securely against Beelzebub’s back.

“You’re mine.” They whispered, pressing their forehead against his. “No one else’s.”

"I'm yours," Gabriel admitted, "There nowhere else to go," a pause, "but there's nowhere else I'd rather be." He definitely, talks too much, but that didn't matter, he was taught to speak his mind, to never question, but voice his every thought. That what he was used for before, a messenger, to tell those humans about heaven and the almighty. So he spoke, "serving you," he smiled and pulled away from their neck, but he held the placement of his hands at the base of their wings, his fingers feeling at the edge. Gabriel met their gaze once more, continuing, "kneeling at your feet, letting you teach me just the right way to please you. And I couldn't care any less about my own pleasure," he let one of his hands move down and placed it right on Beez thigh, letting his hand push up softly, never really having a destination, just feeling, "when I have yours to think about."

This was supposed to be a tender and loving moment, and it was.... Satan knows, it was. Bee felt close to Gabe, they felt... such a deep and throbbing love for him. They never felt like this with anyone before, they never even knew they were capable of it.... but it didn’t stop the fact that they were getting aroused by him spilling with devotion for them. He was playing with their sensitive wings and kneading their thigh, talking about how he loved to serve them with no expectations in return. They knew he meant it lovingly, but it was erotic to hear, and Beelzebub was a demon, after all.

Their cock twitched and filled, becoming just a little hard, as they oozed with desire from their folds, onto Gabe’s bare thigh.

“Would... would you like to try again? From the tub?”

Gabe smiled softly, nodding, "I would," he took a moment "maybe not in the tub, the water is probably cold by now." 

Plus he really didn't want to move from this spot. He wanted to keep his HoneyBee in his arms, the hand on their thigh moving to grip at their hip, leaning back and shuffling the two of them until his back found the plethora of pillows by the headboard. "Teach me what you like, what makes you feel good" the hand by their wing moving to match the other.

Bee snorted. “No, definitely not in the tub.” They shook their head, flies retreating from their messy hair, almost in a halo formation, before landing back on it.

The hand firmly on their thigh made them shiver, though they were quick to laugh at their silly love, awkwardly shuffling them both over to the middle of the bed.

“You could have azzked me to move, you know.”

They nodded, grinding their wet folds against the underside of Gabe’s cock, trying to get him hard again.

“It’zz not hard. Rub my wing a little? It’zz zenzzitive. We can ztart there.”

Gabe groaned softly, his brow furrowed in pleasure as he felt the other grind against him. He followed their instruction, slowly trailing his fingertips up and around to their back, finding base of their wings. It was shocking how thin they were, but strong enough to handle almost anything. He tried his best to keep his hands steady, failing as he felt them tremble over them. Deciding to be a bit bolder he allowed himself softly (not wanting to damage them, despite knowing they could take it) feel. "Like this?" He asked, smile bright on his face, hips bucking up lightly as Bee continued.

Bee moaned at the touch, eyes fluttering shut, mouth falling open, grinding harder against him, soaking them both with their arousal. They wet their cracked lips and nodded.

“Juzt like that.”

They gasped, opening their icy blue eyes to look at him as he bucked up against them. He really wanted it, and who were they to deny their sweet little puppy?

Biting their lip, they took up his cock and lifted themselves up to position his head at their opening, pushing it inside and slowly sitting on it, letting it slide into them, sighing.

“Keep rubbing my wings.” Their voice was heavy with lust. They adjusted their knees to get into a comfortable position, laying their hands flat against his chest before sliding their body up and down, not going to fast, finding a rhythm as they rode him.

Biting down softly at his lower lip Gabe looked over his Prince, never once letting go of their wings; the material smooth to the touch. They were intoxicating and it really didn't help him to keep from coming too soon, but he managed, _just barely_. 

Gabriel wasn't lying when he said that he loved them, yeah, sure they took him captive but oh look how the tables have turned... No, maybe that's not quite the correct saying he was looking for. Whatever it is, Beez loved him, no matter how much they denied it, he knew, he could _feel_ it. In how they looked at him as they lined up his cock to their entrance, how carefully they went, taking their time. With that time he studied every little detail about them, where every bump and boil on their skin laid, every scar, every patch of skin. Their chest smooth and hairless. 

He could look at them all day, but now isn't the time to admire, he'd have the rest of eternity to do that. Shaking his fanciful thoughts away he focused back on their physical body, back to his fingertips on their wings, the feeling of the push walls against his cock, edging him closer and closer. Eyes half-lidded, a soft smile, Gabriel moved forward, placing a kiss at their cheek, moving towards their lips, making sure not to miss even a millimeter of skin on his way.

God damn, Gabriel was a sight to look at. Not much had changed since the fall, he was still unbelievably pretty. Those violet eyes on them were stunning, there were now cute violet lines on either side of his neck like tiger stripes, his body was tan and muscular, with a light sprinkling of hair over his torso, which heaved underneath the Prince as he tried not to come too soon. Bee could feel him twitch inside of them. They smirked, picking up their pace.

They gasped as he sat up, shifting the both of them before he was fully plunged into them, making Bee yelp.

“Gabriel!!” They hissed, a hand angrily going to his throat, ut the kisses calmed them and they stroked at his skin gently with their fingertips as they wrapped their legs around him, guiding him to hold their lower back so they wouldn’t fall over. They gripped his shoulder for balance, tightening their grip on his neck as they ground their hips, using his cock to greedily rub at their walls, panting as they swelled with want for release.

“Hold me with one arm zzo I don’t fall... zztroke my cock with the other.” They commanded breathlessly.

 _“And don’t you dare fucking cum before I do._ ”

Gabe nodded, moving forward to wrap a strong arm around their waist, before moving the other between them, struggling only slightly since he didn't want to take his eyes off them, away from the icy blues that seemed to soothe the ache he once had. He gripped their cock tightly, thumb brushing up the head. "I won't, sir, I promise, I'll be a good boy for you" finally allowing himself to take his eyes off of them to nuzzle at the crook of their neck as he moved his hand, against their movement. 

Kissing up their neck he kissed by their ear, his breath heavy. He had to wait for them, and he would, no matter how much he wanted to say it himself.

It was strange. Moments before, Gabriel saying he loved Bee felt like the stab and twist of a rusty blade, but now that their pleasure was mounting with every stroke and they felt themselves get closer and closer to orgasm, dizzy with how much Gabe surrounded them and how much they loved it; his smell, his touch, his breath on their ear, they wanted to hear him say it. They needed it.

Their mouth falling open, heavy moans leaving them, they couldn’t keep quiet. “I’m.... I’m gonna come...” They pointed, grinding faster. “Fuck- _I love you!_ ” They gasped. “Oh fuck, _Gabriel!_ ” The hand at his throat draped around his shoulder while the other gripped at his waist, pressing themselves against him, going as fast a pace they could, hiding their face in his shoulder as they came with a cry, riding out their orgasm on his cock, their walls squeezing him tight.

Gabriel almost whimpered, allowing himself to come for his prince once he felt their own, it felt _heavenly_. There was a moan deep in his throat as he let every moan from Bee sink in _'I love you_ ' playing over and over as he came down from his own high. He kissed their cheek again, moving to capture their lips softly, "I love you too" it was soft, a whisper on their lips, still afraid of any possible rejection after such a blissful moment. 

He kept his hand around their cock, drawing out their release. Waiting for them to come down before he moved his arm to join the other, wrapped around their waist tightly.

They were coming down gently from their high as Gabriel answered them in just the way they wanted, and they smiled against his lips. They kissed him back, a little rougher. “I know.”

As Gabe held them, they reached up to play with his soft hair.

“What a pretty puppy~” They purred, stealing another kiss.

Gabe smiled into the kiss as he let the vice grip of his arms around their waist loosen, trailing a hand down just to experimentally feel around where his cock was still seated inside; letting a finger trail around their outer lips before pulling away, not wanting to overstimulate them. 

He wasn't sure whether or not to ask them if they wanted him to pull out or not, one part or him want to savor this moment, stay connected. Another wanted to pull out and ask for a nice shower, or even just to pass out with his HoneyBee wrapped up in his arms. He favored the second, he decided, as he found himself yawning, nuzzling back into Bee's neck, it was very comfortable there. 

They chuckled at Gabe getting comfortable in their shoulder.

“Zzleepy, pup? Zhould we put you to bed?” They absentmindedly rubbed his back, feeling him soften inside them.

He nodded lazily, "I wanna hold you..." he admitted, looking up from their shoulder slightly he spotted a soft fleece blanket, it was a white with splatters of black and red. Somehow managing enough energy he snapped his fingers to miracle the blanket around them.

“Hey dummy, we zhould lay down firzzt.” They cackled. “I can’t zzleep zzitting on you with Your flazzzid dick in me.” They kissed his cheek.

Gabe groaned softly, but a bright smile plastered on his face, his eyes still closed as he moved begrudgingly. He moved his arms down, placing his hands underneath Bee, lifting them up and off of him. He could feel the sticky substance of his own release, he grimaced, moving one hand to snap and miracle it away. 

Arms back around them he shuffled forward allowing for him to lay his head on the plush pillows, "better?" He asked, smiling up at them softly.

“Oh no, oh zuch a pain!” Bee teased. “Oh, zzo hard being a pampered, loved little angel, oh, what to do? Oh woe is me!!!" They snorted, but grimaced as they were lifted so easily (Bee didn't like to feel small whatsoever) or that the lovely sticky feeling of Gabe’s cum coating the both of them between their thighs was suddenly gone. They didn’t like that at all, but it was done now.

They crawled over to the pillows again, plopping down on the pillows before entangling themselves with Gabe.

“Yep.” They answered simply.

Wrapping an arm around them, grabbing the blanket again with the other he draped it over the two of them. His arm moving to join the other wrapped tightly around his HoneyBee. He wanted to ask about tomorrow, what will happen when they wake up, but perhaps now wasn't the time as he looked over as his comfortable prince. He'll ask in the morning. Finally, he allowed himself to rest as he closed his eyes; a small glob of ink dripping down into the sheets, seemingly disappearing as it never left a stain. The last thing he saw before sleep took over him, was Bees adorable face, and that's all he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! The Next Chapter will be art related to this RP. We may or may not continue this AU but that is TBD. Right now we are working on an RP related to a song we feel fits the both of them v e r y well.


	5. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a compilation of some art I did while doing this RP

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376055091/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376054711/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376192472/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376056076/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376056326/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376191912/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182929515@N03/48376056571/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
